


Just Business

by Djinn_Djinn



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Confused Black Hat, Cute Flug, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_Djinn/pseuds/Djinn_Djinn
Summary: Black Hat needs to leave on a business trip for a few days and decides to bring his scientist along so he doesn't go mad with boredom. Unfortunately his already strange feelings towards the scrawny nerd only seem to amplify.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically going to be a big ol fluff dump because why not! Expect a lot of scenes with Flug just being adorable and Black Hat trying to survive. Who knows, maybe he'll tell Flug Something important towards the end? ;)

"Flug! Pack about a few days worth of clothes and be ready to leave in half an hour!"

Black Hat simply barged into the scientist's lab and proclaimed this, throwing a suitcase as well before Flug even had a moment to register the sudden entrance. The suitcase hit Flug in the gut, pushing him over onto the floor and sending the papers he was working on fluttering into the air.

"Oof! W-wait what? Where am I going?" Black Hat sighs and rolls his eyes, as if it was obvious. "Not just you, you idiot. _We_ , are going to meet a client over in La Paz, Mexico to drop off an order and collect the payment." He turns on his heels to leave, feeling like he's explained enough.

"W-wait sir!"

Apperantly not.

He sighs and turns back around, "What is it now?"

"Well, why can't they just come retrieve it themselves? O-or have it specially mailed like most our other clients...A-also why do I need to go with you? I'm guessing that means we're leaving Dementia here alone with 505 and that..." Flug shivers a bit at the thought of what she could be free to do. Destroy the couches, blast the windows out with her loud music... _touch his plane collection..._

"First of all Doctor, no. Due to their current situation, that I will not go into too much detail about, it would be too risky for them to come and retrieve their order or have it delivered. As for why I'm taking you along, It's because I will most likely burn a town out of boredom if I'm by myself for too long, so I need someone to at least entertain me. I'm not taking Dementia for obvious reasons, and I'm sure as hell not taking the _bear_. So that leaves you. Now stop asking all your questions and pack. you've got 25 minutes now." Black Hat turns once more and leaves without another word, leaving his doctor to clean up the mess of papers and hurry off to his room and pack.

//

At the very least, there was a good thing to being suddenly dragged along by your boss to a business trip you were not alerted to previously.

They had to take a plane to get there. A private plane as well.

They were sat in luxurious chairs, eating a delicious, rather expensive looking meal while waiting to arrive at their destination. Flug tried his best to eat without dirtying his bag, which he refused to fully remove while in Black Hat's presence. It made Black Hat slightly annoyed, but at the same time oddly curious.

He brushed the thought away.

Flug couldn't help but seem extremely excited. Even though he wasn't the one flying, simply being in the aircraft seemed to fill him with joy. Black Hat took notice and sighed, "Honestly Doctor, I don't understand your fascination with planes..."

Flug almost seemed offended, stopping mid-bite of his food to process what he just heard. "Oh but sir! There's so much about planes that's very interesting! For example-"

And off he goes. Into another long rant about planes. It seemed impossible to even mention something about planes without Flug going on and on about some fact that Black Hat won't retain, because in all honesty, he wasn't listening. He just stared blankly at the scientist as he rambled on passionately. He could see his mouth moving this time, which really showed how fast he was talking.

It was...kind of cute...

...What the hell was that? Did he just think of Flug as _cute_?

How disgusting! He hated these random thoughts he would get when simply talking or staring at Flug when he was working, or explaining something, or-

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I-I went off on a rant again. S-sorry." He smiles awkwardly and laughs a bit, embarrassed.

Black Hat felt something in his stomach turn a bit. He started to mentally curse his decision to bring this scrawny, cute little-

.....this...was going to be a _long_ trip...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug makes plans for their little vacation while Black Hat is still dying inside!

Black Hat had only just opened the door to the hotel room before Flug rushed in and flopped onto the lavish bed, arms and legs outstretched.  
"Aaah~ so soft~!"

Black Hat had to bite his tongue to keep any heat from rising to his face. Why did he have to act so damn...No. Not finishing that thought.  
"Stop acting like such a child, Flug. For Hell's sake you're a grown man with a doctorate."

Flug sits up in the bed, looking down at his hands a bit embarrased.  
"S-sorry sir. I just really like hotel beds..." Flug flops back down, on his back this time, sighing a bit.

Black Hat turns his attention to unpacking. Unfortunately he could literally finish it in a snap, so it wasn't much of a distraction. They were staying in an executive suite, which meant the room was very well furnished and the view outside was just as lovely.

Black Hat stepped out into the balcony to get a bit of fresh air and stare at the beach, just a few minutes or so from where they were staying. He finally starts to relax a bit, but is wary not to let his mind wander back to Flug.

Why does it always come back to Flug...

Speaking of the nerd, Flug came out as well onto the balcony. His eyes sparkle a bit as he takes in the view. If only he'd take off those goggles...

Black Hat looks in the opposite direction of Flug, mentally cursing. Why the hell did he want to see Flug's face so much...

"It's such a nice view isn't it sir? I've never stayed in a hotel so close to the beach before."

Black Hat simply makes a small hum of agreement, trying not to act so interested.  
"Well enjoy it now because we're leaving in a few hours to deliver the device. Then after that we just need to stay here for another day or two, since I will _not_ fly commercial and that's the only time I can get the private plane without any trouble." He knew that wasn't true, and that he could leave as soon as he wanted, but in all honesty he wanted a bit of a break from work.

Flug seems to have bought the excuse though, nodding at his boss before turning to look at the beach again.  
"Erm...would it be alright for us to go do things then..? S-so we don't get bored just sitting here I mean...Like...I'd really like to go to the beach..."

Black Hat felt his stomach turn and tighten again, his chest beating a bit faster than usual. He hated this. He hated feeling strange over just the thought of seeing Flug happy and enjoying himself. He was Black Hat dammit! He craved the misery of others! So then why...

"Sir..?"

Damn. He took too long to respond.  
"Yes yes, we'll go tomorrow..." Flug lights up again. Damn it...

"Well, in the meantime, I'm going to make sure the device is fully operational." Flug goes back into the hotel room.

Black Hat slams his face into the railings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short. More fluff to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission complete! Time to start relaxing =v=

Black Hat and Flug arrived at the pick up point. It wasn't what one would expect to be a place to trade off an evil device for a payment. It was early in the evening inside of a small cafe. It wasn't crowded, but there were a few people sitting around. Black Hat had gotten himself and Flug some ice coffees while they waited. The calming music playing in the background was tuned out a bit by Black Hat's impatient claw tapping on the table.

"He said six forty-five. If he's even a minute late I'm penalizing him."

Flug drank his coffee and looked out the window, searching for whomever they were waiting for. He also thought about how strangely calm Black Hat had been so far on this trip. He was obviously tense, but he hadn't burst out into any yelling fits yet. Flug wondered what it was that seemed to be retaining his anger. Maybe it was because he didn't have to deal with Dementia and 505...

"Finally..." Black Hat stood and shook hands with a tall man dressed in a grey coat and hat. He just looked like a normal business man and not really like a villain.

"This is my scientist, Dr. Flug." Flug stood and shook the man's hand.

"N-Nice to meet you sir." The man smiled and nodded.

"Same to you Doctor. Now then I won't take up much of your time, so I'll just take my package and go. Here you are, and I hope we can do business again in the future." He hands Black Hat a fat envelope, presumably with the payment inside, and took his package before leaving out the cafe.

Flug assumed they were also leaving until surprisingly, Black Hat sat back down. Flug gave him a curious look but didn't question anything.

"Do you want anything to eat while we're here Flug? I didn't see you have any lunch." Flug was even more confused now.

"Uh, N-no thank you sir, just my coffee is alright. I can eat later." Black Hat made a small hum of understanding then took out his phone.

"If that's the case then I'm going to look for a good restaraunt to eat at." Flug watched Black Hat search on his phone, hoping his face wasn't as surprised or baffled as he felt. He wasn't complaining but...it was strange. He treats him to coffee, then dinner as well..? Something was up, but he couldn't figure out what.

Meanwhile Black Hat was internally screaming. Why the hell did he just offer to have dinner with Flug?! He could just eat some fast food slop in the hotel room for all he cared! It's not like he had to eat too! Then why have dinner with him?! He might get the wrong idea and think it's a... _date_...

...wait a moment...is it..?

NO! OF COURSE NOT! IT WAS GOING TO BE _JUST_ DINNER AND THAT WAS THE END OF IT!

"Oh Sir! If you can, please find a place that serves spaghetti. I um...don't want to have to take off my bag too much...P-plus I'm kinda in the mood for pasta..."

Black Hat stared at Flug a moment, watching the scientist shyly await an answer and avoiding eye contact.

"...Fine."

...bloody hell, this wasn't going to be the end of it at all...


	4. Chapter 4

Black Hat and Flug sat at the table in the Italian restaurant, awaiting their meals to arrive. It was a nice place but nothing one would probably dress up for, except maybe Black Hat but he was always in fancy attire. He just stared at Flug as he was rambling off a bit on some new ideas for products, fighting off the one word in the back of his mind threatening to surface.

_cute..._

Dammit! He grit his teeth and tried to force it away. Flug must have noticed his discomfort.

"Jefe..? Are you feeling okay..? You've been a bit...off lately..." The concerned look on the idiot's cute face made Black Hat's insides twist and squirm.

"No...nothing's wrong...I'm just a bit distracted with something, don't worry about it..." Why he didn't just say 'mind your own damn business' is beyond him. Apperantly it was beyond Flug as well, who looked a bit confused and was about to inquire further anyways, but right before he spoke, the waiter had arrived with their food. They'd both ordered a delicious looking spaghetti meal, which made Flug nearly sparkle with delight and Black Hat nearly shove his face into if it would prevent his face from heating up.

They dug in, Flug lifting his bag slightly to do so and in turn, revealing his lower face and lips. Black Hat tried with all his might not to stare at them but it was almost impossible. They looked soft and were curled up into a small smile as he enjoyed his food...

"It's delicious, right Jefecito?"

Black Hat flinched slightly and his eye quickly darted back to his own food. he twirled up a fork full of pasta and shoved it into his mouth, nodding and hoping Flug didn't notice tenseness.

Flug did notice the jumpiness, but decided he'd ask when they got back to the hotel room. He tried his best to figure out an answer to his weird mood while eating his spaghetti, soon lost in thought.

Black Hat was back to staring at his lips again, cursing himself internally. He looked down at his food and shoved another mouthful into his mouth, looking at Flug's plate and noticing a small strand of noodle hanging off the edge. He'd suddenly had a flashback to that stupid movie with the dogs that 5.0.5 was watching that one day, where they shared the spaghetti strand and...

Black Hat originally wanted to puke then, but thinking about it now just further twisted and tugged at his innards.

...He could be subtle about it...

Using his powers as discretely as possible, he slithered one of his own noodles over his plate and to the strand on Flug's, melding them together ever so carefully. He didn't suspect anything to actually happen, since they obviously weren't going to both meet in the middle after noticing they were connected. Ugh just the thought of that _connection_ was becoming too much for Black Hat. He could barely focus on keeping his blush down before noticing the connected strand start to move.

He was eating it. It was actually going to happen fuck abort _abort_!

Black Hat quickly broke the connection and slurped up the embarrassing strand, mentally cursing himself for doing that in the first place and then for chickening out on it. He'd had enough of this, it was too much. Black Hat pulled out the payment for the meal and nearly slammed it onto the table, startling Flug a bit.

"Sir..?"

"We're leaving Flug...This place is starting to irritate me and I just want to leave. you nearly finished your food anyways so let's just go."

Black Hat stood and started to walk away, leaving a bewildered Flug by himself for a few seconds before scrambling up to not get left behind.

" _Okay.._." Flug thought as they walked back to their hotel room, " _Something is definitely going on and I'm going to find out what..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to get out, sorry! Been busy lately but I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner!


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir...Can I um...Can I talk to you about something..?" 

They'd barely reached the hotel room before Flug dropped his question. Black Hat flinched, back turned to Flug and not bothering to turn around to answer.

"I'm not in the mood for questioning right now Flug...Save it for tomorrow..." At the very least he could use tonight to think up an excuse to use...

Flug rubbed his arm a bit, not wanting to agitate his boss but his curiosity was eating away at him.  
"I-I understand that sir but...That's kinda what I wanted to ask about...You've been...acting kind of strange on this trip...is everything alright..?"

Black Hat rubbed his face, willing away the heat from hearing the concern in the Doctor's voice.  
"I'm fine. Just don't question it. Or do you want me to act as I normally do?" That last bit came out harsher than he'd expected it to, surprising him a bit. Flug tenses a bit more and looks down.

"Well...N-no...I mean. You're mood has been a bit better so...N-nevermind. I'll stop prying...Sorry..." Black Hat sighs deeply, trying not to look as guilty as he felt. He's used to yelling at Flug for lesser things, so why did hearing the discouragement in his voice now bother him so much..? Possibly because the idiot was just worried about him...

Flug flopped onto the bed, yawning a bit and stretching.  
"I'm going to close my eyes for a couple minutes...If you need me for anything just tell me..." His voice turned into more of a mumble towards the end as he almost instantly fell asleep. It's what he gets for going so many hours at a time awake...

Black Hat relaxed, a bit more comfortable now that he didn't have to guard how he really felt from Flug. He strides into the bathroom, throwing water into his face and trying to calm the stupid squirming in his gut. What the hell was this? How did he get such... grotesque feelings for such an incompetent, scrawny, idiotic...

...cute...intelligent...no _no_ _dammit!!_ He was _Black Hat!!_ He doesn't _fall_ for people! This was stupid! He hated how it felt inside him and how he could barely control himself around Flug.

He sighs heavily and makes his way back into the main room, hesitating before walking over to look down on the sleeping doctor.  
" _Idiot left his bag and goggles on..._ " Black Hat thought to himself. He wondered if he should take them off, seeing as the Doctor didn't like taking his bag off around him. That had always annoyed him...

Well, there was nothing stopping him now...

He reached down, slowly pulling the bag and goggles off the doctor, careful not to wake him. He almost immediately regret his decision. The doctor's sleeping, scarred face shot a metephorical bullet through his chest. His wavy brown hair was a ruffled mess that looked soft to the touch. His nostrils and chest moved ever so slightly as he slept soundly, forcing Black Hat to look away before his face could catch fire from how much he was blushing. His heart was going a million miles an hour, making him grit his teeth and punch his chest. This was bad. _Really_ bad. He was just looking at him, and already he was just so...overwhelmed with _emotion_.

He sits on his own bed with his head in his hands, controlling his breath and attempting to calm his heart rate. There was no getting out of this...He'd tried so hard but it's just getting worse and worse...There was no more room for denial, especially with Flug catching on...There was only one think left that he could think of...

He had to...ugh... _woo_ Flug...and make him _his_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, felt so bad about taking so long so here's another chapter for your reading purposes! It's kinda short too, but the next one will be longer! I promise! Hopefully I just won't take too long for me to post it... ;v;


	6. Chapter 6

Flug awoke to the wonderful smell of French toast, eggs, and pancakes filling the hotel room. He  also noticed, once opening his eyes, there was a towel or something covering his face. He remembered passing out, but not taking off his bag and replacing it with something else...

"Are you awake, Doctor?" Black Hat's voice broke Flug out of His thoughts. He felt something drop to his side and realized it was his bag and goggles. He slipped them on as best he could without showing his face, sitting upright in the bed once finished. In front of him was a dining cart full of delicious breakfast foods, including different types of pancakes with different toppings on top.

Black Hat sat nearby, watching from over his newspaper how the doctor's eyes sparkled at the breakfast treats.  
" _Good...So he does still love them._.," he thought to himself as he stood up, folding the newspaper and setting it aside. He strolled over to the cart, holding his hands behind his back.  
"Eat up, doctor, we're going to be out and about today and I don't want you fainting from hunger." His tone wasn't as stern or serious as he'd usually sound, which threw Flug off a bit, especially this early in the morning.  
"Oh, thank you sir..." He gets up from the bed, moving over to the cart and picking out a plate of pancakes, pairing them with some french toast and coffee. He sits at a table nearby, starting to get into his meal. He was still confused, rattling in his mind why Black Hat was treating him to breakfast, or just treating him nice in general. He wasn't complaining, these pancakes were delicious.

Black Hat stood nearby, trying to work the day out in his head. The first part of the _wooing_ plan was complete, successfully he might add. Though, almost everything he did was successful he thought smugly to himself. The next part was taking Flug out around the town, maybe giving him a few gifts or some sort of treat. His faced warmed slightly at the mere thought of it. Afterwards, they'd go down to the beach, like he'd wanted...Maybe swim a while together. When would he know the wooing was completed though? would he have to make a final move or...

"Jefecito?"

Black Hat was slightly startled out of his train of thought, turning to look at Flug. He'd actually finished his meal already, sitting and waiting for Black Hat to say something. How long has he been silent?

"Erm, yes. Well good. Get dressed and ready, we're going to walk around town for a while. Afterwards were going to head to the beach." Flug beamed, remembering that Black Hat had indeed promised to take him there.

"Alright! I'll hurry!" he grabbed some clothes from his suitcase, quickly going into the bathroom to change. Black Hat sighed, rubbing his face to calm down. Was he going to be like this all day..?

//

The small town near the hotel was beautiful. There weren't too many people out and about at this early, which made the streets a bit quiet and nice. There was a full view of the ocean and beach that looked lovely in the morning light. It probably looked even more gorgeous at sunset, which is something Black Hat was hoping for.

The two walked along the shops, looking inside of some and occasionally entering one to look at different types of gifts or charms being sold. Many were home made and gorgeous to look at. 

Atone store, Flug seemed fixated on a ring that had elegant carvings and beautiful blue stones surrounding it. The carvings were like an Aztec design, making it seem more appealing to the scientist. Black Hat took the ring from Flug's hand, leaving him a bit bewildered until he saw Black Hat going up and purchasing the ring. Flug stared at him a moment as he returned with the newly purchased gift.

"Here."

Black Hat hesitated a moment. Perfect opportunity here. He could slide the ring right onto his finger, watch Flug's face flush with joy under that bag. It would be a big advantage to his plan.

Black Hat takes Flug's hand and....drops the ring into his palm.

_...Damn it...._

Flug admired the ring again, slipping it onto his finger himself and looking back at Black Hat with an obvious smile.  
"Th-thank you..! It's very lovely..."  
Black Hat looked away, leading Flug back out the store and mumbling a small, "You're welcome..."

Flug had stopped questioning why Black Hat was acting so kind and just decided to enjoy it. He was having such a wonderful time walking around with him and even receiving some gifts. At one point, they stopped and got ice cream, sitting on a bench and eating it as they talked. It made his heart flutter in his chest.

Soon though, it was already getting a bit later into the afternoon, so they stopped to get some lunch at a local taco restaurant.

"So Flug. I take it you didn't bring any swim wear?" 

Fluglooked up from his food and laughed sheepishly.  
"Uh, Y-yeah...Didn't really think we'd have any leisure time so..." Black Hat waved a hand to dismiss the notion.

"We can go buy you some after lunch. I think I saw a store that sold them near the beach itself actually." Flug smiles widely, visible now that his bag was lifted to eat.

"Thank you very much sir, I'm really appreciating all this..." Black Hat felt the squirming in his stomach that had been bugging him all day worsen. His chest beat more roughly as he nodded and continued his meal. Was it working? Was Flug falling for him yet? How the hell was he supposed to tell if Flug acts so cute and appreciative all the time?! There's nothing to go off of to tell the difference between love and admiration! It was exhausting to think about...

The two soon finished their meal, afterwards heading to the bathing suit shop Black Hat had mentioned. He waited near the cash register as Flug went around and looked for something he'd be comfortable wearing. Black Hat's eyes wandered over to the speedo section, quickly turning away before his face got too red with the image that threatened to enter his mind. Much to the contrast of Black Hat's fantasies, Flug soon chose out some blue swimming shorts and a red swimming shirt, handing them to Black Hat to pay for and heading back to the Hotel to get all changed and ready.

//

Flug quickly made his way into the bathroom to prepare, while Black Hat moved over to the balcony to view their destination. It was late in the afternoon now, but still a little while before the sun were to set. He had to keep himself calm. No more screw ups or missed opportunities to be romantic. He had to be bold and just go for it. 

BlackHat gave himself a quick smack to the face, startled as he heard giggling behind him and turned to see Flug, dressed in his swimming gear and waiting beside the door.

... _DAMN IT!_

"You ready to go Jefecito..?"

Black Hat cleared his throat and shape shifted his clothes around him to a one piece black bathing suit with dark red stripes all across.

"Yes, let's go..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, Finally got it done! ;w;
> 
> Hopefully this is an okay length. I'll try and get the next one out soon since I have time now~ We're almost done y'all!


End file.
